Lady Calamity & The Shepherd (Permission by Rocking85 from Wattpad)
by TheVirginianist
Summary: Velvet, after offering herself as a sacrifice to seal away Innominat, is now alive, for unknown reasons, and is now 1000 years into the future. She still has her Therian powers and wonders why daemons, or now Hellions still wonder the land. Now teamed up with Sorey, the duo and their Groups must work together to find out what's going on. Tales Series belongs to Yoshiharu Gotanda.
1. Note Before Starting Story

Hello everyone. My name is TaShawn N. Matthews a.k.a. TheVirginianist. Most of you don't know me as much because I never did much on here. However, I did work with another user on here who did a Crossover-like Fanfic. And the user's name on here is Lakero45, who I worked with for both his RWBY X Grand Theft Auto Crossover, "Grand Theft RWBY V", and his RWBY X Call of Duty Crossover, "Call of Duty: Blake Ops II". I finished helping him with his GTR V Story however, and even mentioned myself in the Arthor's Note several times and even help correct his mistakes. That's about all I'm good at. ^^

Now moving on, right here. As you can see, I am about to post a story on here. And my very first one too! :D After so many years since I got an account on here, all my life I've been reading fanfics. Well this time, i can finally be noticed for the first time.

This story you all are about to read is my very first Tales of Berseria & Tales of Zestiria Crossover named "Lady Calamity & The Shepherd". I don't own this story however. It is own by Rocking85 from Watpad (and who is on as well). But with permission from Rocking85, I am allowed to post his story on here since he doesn't have a Fanfiction Account on here. Basically I asked him if it was okay with him if I post his story on here myself, and he said "Sure". And that made me happy because I can FINALLY put and post the Crossover (Which I am now interested in, even if later chapters seems to be more of rushed. No offense to him) on here. And I bet A LOT of people and users on here are happy to see his story on here as well. ^^

Also, because I love to fix mistakes and errors in storys, thanks to my experience with Lakero45, you'll noticed some slight fixes and changes to it. It's the same, but with some fixed up shit that Rocking never noticed. And I hope he doesn't mind me doing it for him since he's trying to finish up his years at the University as we speak. I wish him Good Luck and hope that he finish it up soon. I have faith in him, even if we've only known each other for a short time.

In any case, like Magilou would say, here's the summary to how he describes the Bio of this story:

* * *

The last thing Velvet remembers was offering herself as a sacrifice to seal away Innominat. she doesn't know why she is currently alive and at least above 1000+ years into the future. All she knows is that she still has her Therian powers and wonders why daemons -no, wait...- Hellions still wonder the land.

Sorey didn't know what to do. He needed to look for Alisha and protect her from the Fox guy that is after her. Though, when he goes down the mountain with Mikleo, his Water Seraph friend, he didn't expect to find Velvet.

Now, the new Lord of Calamity is using the Earthpulses and the land as his vessel. It's up to Velvet and Sorey to team up and help each other solve what has happened to the world. Will they save the world in time, or fall under the malevolence of the current Lord of Calamity?

~All rights belong to the creators of the Tales games.

~Major spoilers from Tales of Berseria. Read at your own risk

~There will be a mix of the Tales of Zestiria anime and the game. So Alisha will have Armitzation and Sorey won't be harmed by having two Squires.

* * *

Pretty much what he said about it. But yes, it DOES contant MAJOR Spoilers to the Tales of Berseria Game. Same with Zestiria. ;) So it's up to you guys if you want to spoil it all on your own or not. I don't really mind. Just don't ask me questions about what I don't know yet since I haven't played either games yet. That's about all I have to say. Now for the story.

Before you all read it, things you need to know how the dialogue is going to be be used:

"Hello" ~ Someone talking

 _'Hello'_ ~ Someone talking inside head/Thinking

 **"Hello"** ~ Daemon Voice/Artes Used

Also, me nor Rocking85 don't own both Zestiria and/or Berseria. Tales of Zestiria & Tales of Berseria (And the Tales Series) belongs to Yoshiharu Gotanda

Have fun and enjoy reading this Awesome Berseria/Zestiria Crossover! ^^


	2. Chapter 1: A New Start

**Chapter 1: The New Start**

The last thing Velvet remembered was telling Laphicet to live. She remembered being the reason Innominat was fast asleep in the Earthpulses. But for some reason, she felt like her eyes are just closed and she felt grass. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a fox.

"What the-!?" Velvet yelled startled. She sat up quickly and moved away from it.

The fox ran off, scared from the loud noise. Velvet let out a shaky breath and took in her surroundings. She was in a forest for some reason. It was really dense and everywhere she looked she found trees or plants. She looked down at herself and let out a breath. She was wearing the last thing she had when she fought Artorious. She slowly got up and made her way downwards. When she reached the exit, she looked out to an impressive view of the land. She wondered where she was. Midgand, Southgand, maybe even Eastgand! "Probably not..." Velvet mumbled to herself.

That's when she heard voices behind her. "Damn!" She mumbled, finding a large bush and jumping into it.

"C'mon Mikleo! It'll be okay! Let's see what the land below the mountain contains!" A brown haired boy with green eyes said towards his white haired companion.

They both seemed to be around 17 and the brown haired boy was a bit taller then the other. He also had a ceremonial sword in a scabbard on his hip.

"Yeah yeah, slow down Sorey. It's not like the ruins are gonna move away from us. Besides, we need to get to Ladylake and deliver this knife back to Alisha." Mikleo said.

Sorey just gave him a grin and they continued walking.

' _Ladylake, huh?_ ' Velvet thought.

When she thought she was a safe, she got out of her hiding space and followed the two boys and their trail. When she came upon an clearing, she saw a magnificent capital on a lake. The lake sparkled in the sunlight. She thought about how Laphicet would have been fascinated by the scene and smiled sadly.

"I wonder how their doing..." Velvet wondered quietly as she continued down towards the bridge connecting the land to the city. It wasn't long before a pack of wolves and some serpents attack.

She got into her fighting stance and readied her blade, but felt something off about these creatures. It was almost like they were radiating malevolence like daemons. She defeated them quickly and ate them just to be on the safe side.

She made her way to the bridge, though stopped because of a broken cart. She saw the two boys talking in hushed tones, away from people. She made her way to the guards and said "I would like access into the city please."

The guard then asks, "Documentation in entering?"

Velvet paled. She thought she wouldn't need those things anymore. "I'm sorry... but I-"

"She's with me!" Said the voice of Sorey.

Velvet looks behind her and saw Sorey give her a smile and Mikleo eying her with suspicion. The guard nodded and Sorey grabbed Velvet's hand and dragged her off.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have gone and lived in the wild." Velvet commented with a snort.

Sorey let go of her and turned to face her, still smiling. "It's no problem at all! I saw someone in need of assistance so I helped." Sorey replied.

"Much to me telling you not too." Mikleo said, letting out a breath. Sorey made a slight jab of his elbow to his ribs that looked like he was crossing his arms fast. Mikleo winced.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." Sorey asked.

"Velvet. What's yours?" Velvet asked.

"Name's Sorey! A pleasure."

Velvet glanced at Mikleo, but he said nothing. "And your friend? What's his?" She asked. Both of their eyes widened in shock.

"You can see me?!" Mikleo exclaimed.

"Of course I can. Why?" She asked again.

"You can see the seraphim!?" Sorey asked.

Velvet's eyes widened at that term. "Seraphim... you're a malak!?" She asked Mikleo.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard the guards say "Okay everyone! The cart is fixed, you may proceed." They made their way into the city, now a bit weary of the other. Upon entering, Velvet heard her stomach growl and she could see the malevolence that is surrounding the city. Sorey on the other hand didn't notice anything wrong and looked around in wonder.

"Woah! This city is amazing!" Sorey commented with a large grin.

Velvet looked down and gave a small smile. "My friend, Laphicet would have reacted the same way." She said.

"What happened to him?" Mikleo asked.

Velvet shrugged. "Not sure. I've been away for so long that the land has changed drastically." She replied, looking around.

They continued walking around until they came upon a couple hellions.

"Daemons!? What are they doing here in the city!?" Velvet said, getting into a fighting stance.

"They're actually called Hellions now. They are people or even plants that have been tainted by malevolence. The larger they are, the more malevolence they have absorbed." A familiar voice told them.

All three of them turned and saw a girl with pale blonde hair and sparkling blue-green eyes. She wore her usual costume and was pouting. Velvet gave a light smile and approached the girl.

"Good to see you again, Magilou." She said, naming the girl.

"Now I have to pay you my debt of 1,000,000 gald! Don't you know how expensive that is!" Magilou whined.

"You know her, Velvet?" Mikleo asked.

Velvet nodded and Magilou motioned them to follow her. She took them to a building that must have been her house. "Bienfu! We have visitors." Magilou called out.

A small Normin wearing a top hat appeared from somewhere inside the house. He looked surprised upon seeing Velvet. "Wow! Miss Magilou! Is that Velvet!?" Bienfu said in his annoying voice.

Velvet smiled softly and said "Good to see you too, Bienfu."

Sorey then asked "Wow! What is that!?"

"That, young boy, is a Normin! Mind you he is a traitorous little fool, but who cares?" Magilou commented.

"Sorey, we got to go." Mikleo said.

Sorey nodded and said "It was nice meeting you, but I must be going." And like that, both Mikleo and Sorey ran out the door.

"So, back from the dead, eh?" Magilou commented.

"Yeah. What happened? I'm a bit confused." Velvet asked.

"Well, after you gave yourself up, Laphicet disappeared, a Malak became the fifth Empyrean and named himself Maotelus. Rokuro and Eizen moved on, Eleanor started to build some civilizations with the help of Medissa, Kamoana, and Dyle. Everyone was purified and there has been different Shepherds throughout the years. It's been many years since you left us." Magilou stated.

Velvet thought this over. Eizen should still be alive... but why is Magilou alive? "Wondering how I'm alive?" She asked, snapping Velvet from her thoughts. Velvet nodded.

"Took an oath a long time ago. Now I never age." Magilou said with a shrug.

Bienfu stood off to the side, watching the two friends catch up. He had a smile, happy that his master had one of her allies again. But little did the three know that they were now thrown into events they should never have been in.


	3. Chapter 2: Fighting the Fox & Werewolf

**Author's Note #1:**

Before you all get started on reading the next chapter of "Lady Calamity & The Shepherd", there is something you all need to know. Rocking has already finished up most of his chapters of his original version of this story. But for me, on my version (and the fixed up version of his story) you'll noticed some differences between mines and his, so keep a look out on em. Also, Rocking also made this story to be a SoreyxRosexAlshia & VelvetxEzien Shipping/Pairing story as well, not to mention having his own OC in this as well, but only in the upcoming/future parts of this story.

Another thing I might add, if you guys already read like all of what Rocking made so far back on Wattpad, then you'll notice, like I said before, some fixer-ups and changes to this, meaning it may not be the same as his. And with his help, this will be a better story then his version. I'm sure he understands as well.

That's all I have to say for this part of the Author's Note. The other part ya'll will see, which is Number 2 of the Author's Note, will be something else. Okay let's get to it! :D

I don't own both Zestiria or Berseria. They, along with the Tales Series belongs to Yoshiharu Gotanda.

"Hello" ~ Someone talking

 _'Hello'_ ~ Someone talking inside head/Thinking

 **"Hello"** ~ Daemon Voice/Artes Used

Enjoy Chapter 2, and tell me what you guys think. I love t hear y'all's thoughts! ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fighting Off the Fox and a Werewolf!**

Sorey and Mikleo quickly made it to Alisha's. While heading there, they were in a heated discussion.

"Both of them had resonance. I'm surprised that there are humans other then you that can see us." Mikleo commented. Sorey was giddy.

"Maybe there will be others who can also see the Seraphim! I wonder if maybe the whole land can see them!" He said with enthusiasm.

Mikleo just shook his head. When they entered the front yard of Alisha's manor, they heard a dog barking.

"Dog!" Mikleo yelled in fear.

"Huh?" Sorey said, looking in the direction the dog was looking at.

A blast of fire erupted and out stepped the fox man.

"Mikleo, look!" Sorey pointed out.

"So we were right! Alisha is his target!" Mikleo exclaimed as the fox dude jumped down from the wall.

The dog ran off barking and Sorey said "Follow him!"

They ran after the dog who was hot on the fox man's trail. They then reached an empty alley. The air became harder to breathe in and the sky turned darker. Both Sorey and Mikleo stayed in defensive positions. A blast of fire came towards them and both jumped out of the way. The fox man then appeared in front of them and the fighting began.

Sorey went head long into the fight with his Martial Artes while Mikleo backed him up with his Seraphic Artes. The fox man wasn't a push over though. His fire attacks dealt heavy blows to both Sorey and Mikleo, occasionally burning one of them. Mikleo used **Twin Flow** and knocked back the fox man, allowing Sorey to run up and used **Heavenly Torrent** knocking the fox man down.

Both Sorey and Mikleo jump away from him and stood back to back. The fox man growled and got up. With amazing speed, he knocked away Mikleo into a wall and faced Sorey.

"Mikleo!" Sorey called out to his friend as the Water Seraph fell unconscious.

The fox man them knocked back Sorey. "Argh!" Sorey grunted in pain.

Just as the fox man was about to kill Sorey, knives were held at both of their throats and they were surrounded by people in dark clothes.

"B-Boss!" The man said.

"Stand down Lunarre." A woman said.

One of the guys kicked the make of Lunarre's knee cap and the fox man fell to the ground. Two of the guys picked him up and started dragging him away.

"This contract was a mistake." Another woman said.

"The princess will no longer be our target." A man stated.

"What are you going to do to him?" Sorey asked.

"Punishment." One of the assassin's it seems said.

"What are you after?" He asked.

"Order." A different assassin said.

"So, should I thank you for saving me?" Sorey asked.

A woman then grunted and that was his reply. He then went to check on the slowly wakening Mikleo.

"What happened?" Mikleo asked.

"We were saved by a bunch of assassin's." Sorey told him.

"What!?" Mikleo exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. We might as well look for Alisha in the church." Sorey said.

* * *

They continued down the alley and came across the back entrance of the church. All Sorey had to do was show Alisha's knife and he was granted access. "But first, you're going to have to leave your equipment with me. We can't have someone enter with weapons unless they are a guard." The guard said.

"No problem." Sorey said, taking off his sword and handing it to the guard. Sorey then entered and tried to get a good spot for the ceremony. Mikleo just chuckled and walked by all the people he wanted until he saw something strange.

"Sorey!" Mikleo called out.

Sorey approached him and found a long, white haired woman in a red ceremonial dress lying at the base of the altar. A sword was stabbed into it and people were trying to pull it out.

"Sorey." A familiar voice called him. Sorey turned and found Magilou and Velvet there. They smiled at him and waved a greeting to him. He did the same till he heard the familiar voice of Alisha.

"Sorey?" She called out.

Velvet and Magilou moved on and Sorey found Alisha. He smiled and waved at her and she did the same.

Alisha was wearing her usual armor and had strawberry blonde hair. They then moved to the way Sorey entered and he explained his presence in Ladylake.

"I see. So you came to warn me." Alisha concluded.

"Yeah." He replied.

Mikleo stood off to the side, watching the scene play out.

"I'm sorry to say this," Alisha started, "But there are people who find me in adequate for the role of princess and wish to get rid of me."

Sorey was shocked by this. "Really!? Why!?" He asked exclaimed

"It's because-"

"Princess. It's almost time." Said a regal woman, interrupting Alisha.

She had dark blue hair and had a spear on her back.

"Lady Maltran!" Alisha called.

"Who is this?" Maltran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Sorey. A friend I made exploring the forest. Sorey, this is Lady Maltran, my teacher and most trusted advisor." Alisha introduced.

"Greetings Sorey. I hope our princess hasn't caused you any trouble." Maltran greeted.

"Hello! And she hasn't been any trouble at all." Sorey commented.

"Is it time?" Alisha asked. Maltran nodded.

All four of them exited and Alisha and Maltran started the ceremony.

* * *

While announcing in the middle of the ceremony, Alisha gave a speech about the state of the world that caught Velvet's attention.

"So... nothing changed..." she whispered to Magilou.

"You got that right. The world is still stuck in its inevitable doom." She told Velvet.

That's when she noticed the woman at the altar. "Look." Magilou commented quietly.

Velvet saw the woman at the altar start to rise up and looked over her shoulder as the wood caught fire and the sacrifice was thrown in for the Lady of the Lake. Maltran then closed off the ceremony while telling everyone to not worry. That's when the crowd started getting angry.

They kept on blaming the Hyland army for their problems and a guard brandished a weapon at them, telling them to stop disrupting the ceremony. A stone was thrown at the knight and a man said "Ha! How do you like that!?" The knight faked slashed at them, making the crowd scream in terror.

"This must be Bartlow's doing." Maltran commented.

"Is our city so corrupt!" Alisha stated in anger.

"Stop! Everyone! Please! Fear and anger is what causes malevolence!" The Lady of the Lake said, not reaching them with her voice.

A couple people in the crowd turned into Werewolves and started to attack. One of the werewolves launched itself at Alisha and Sorey pushed her out of the way. "Look out!" He screamed.

The werewolf then flew into the flames, turning them black with malevolence and shooting the fire all over the room.

"Oh no!" Velvet stated, running up to the werewolves and brandishing her blade.

"And here I thought I wouldn't have to fight. (*Sigh*) Of well..." Magilou stated, summoning her Guardian.

Slimes started appearing from the wood work and attacking people.

"Mikleo! Put out those fires!" Sorey commanded.

"The black flames are part of the hellion itself! The most I can do is only put out the regular ones! Not the ones filled with malevolence!" Mikleo commented, but got to work nonetheless.

"Lady of the Lake! Can't you do something? You can use purification to get rid of the malevolence, right?" Sorey asked the woman.

"What? A seraph… and a human?" The woman asked, examining the human and seraph in shock. But mostly on the human "Who are you? And you can see me?"

"Sorey hurry!" Mikleo called out, putting out the fire.

"Sorey! Who are you talking to?" Alisha asked.

Sorey reached for the blade and the woman said "Wait!" Sorey halted and stared at her.

"Doing this will not only allow you to become the Shepard, but also deal with the consequences and hardships of one. It is a long and perilous journey." She said.

"What is your name?" Sorey asked with a calm demeanor.

"Oh. It is Lailah." She said with a smile.

Sorey then tells her his reasoning in becoming the Shepherd and began to withdraw the blade. The symbol on his glove glowed and the blade released a powerful gust of air. Lailah then got to work and purified the black flames with the flames of purification.

Both Sorey and Lailah then got into a fight with the slimes, purifying them. Then Sorey helps Velvet and Magilou defeat the remaining two werewolves, purifying them in the process. Sorey, with the help of Lailah, then entered the black bonfire and purified it as well as saving the man that was previously the werewolf.

"Sorey! Are you-" Mikleo stated.

"Yup. I'm the Shepard now." Sorey said with a smile.

"Sorey... you really can see the Seraphim, can't you?" Alisha asked herself.

"If you're gonna be the next Shepherd, think of your answer for this question." Velvet said, approaching Sorey.

He looked startled and said. "Uh...okay. What is the question?"

"Why do birds fly?" Velvet asked.

"What?" Sorey asked.

"Why do birds fly? Think about your answer." Velvet said, walking back to Magilou.

Lailah then entered Sorey and he collapsed. "Sorey!?" Mikleo and Alisha called.

Alisha rushed to him as he then put his head in her lap, burning up. Magilou then asked Velvet "Why did you ask him that?"

"Because," Velvet stated, watching the scene play out, "All Shepherd's must know the answer to this question in order to achieve their goal."

"Like how Artorious' answer caused his own downfall?" Magilou asked.

"Exactly." Velvet said.

And with that, both woman left the church, making their way back towards Magilou's home.

* * *

Little did they know, that a figure wearing only pants stood on top of a roof and watched them.

"To think you both are still around. I would have expected both of you to be dead by now. Better deal with Eizen fast then before they find him." The man said.

He had long green hair wore two bracelets, hiding his pendulum weapons.

"Besides! What kind of name is Zavied the Oathkeeper if he can't keep his promise?" And with that Zavied jumped off the building and ran off.

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:  
**  
And that's about it. Now that this is finished, I can tell you guys are pretty excited that this story if finally on here. I can tell cause I got notified. :D Not only that, but I also have a plan to work out. Though I never really played either games yet, there will be a time at some point that I'll have to put this story On Hiatus until I play both games either on console or on Steam. I don't have either games yet, but if I can, or if someone's willing enough to be generous and gift me both games on Steam, it'll be much appreciated. I do wish to play the game for myself rather then spoil it all for myself by simply watching the gameplays to both games, cause it won't be much fun cause I'm not really playing it! No offense to some of you who don't care if they play the game or not. Heehee. ^^;

Also, I plan on posting each chapter every Friday or Saturday every week. Depending on how long it'll be, y'all will have to wait until me and Rocking can get through it. Especially on what I'm going to say next about adding something that was missing in this story as well. ;)

One more thing; This chapter will be updated so it'll look even better and it'll be a bit the same like it was in the game, but with some of the dialogue of both Velvet and Magilou making comments and stuff as well during the situation. With help from Rocking, if it's possible since he's now currently at the University studying and such, we can make that part at the ceremony similar to the scene in the game, with Bartlow and them coming in. Along with the Dinner part. IF it's possible. Me and him need to work it put so it can be possible. Now I don't know if he'll agree on making that scene happen along with them at the one area where they fought a Hellion in the woods alongside Edna, Eizen, Alisha & Eleanor, but y'all will have to wait and see in order to find out.

That's about all I have to say. Again; Let me know what you guys think of this version that I'm making of Rocking's story. If you guys love it, keep favoring and following this story. And me and Rocking will try and make this story more better then before. Wish us luck on the next chapter! :D


	4. Apologies

Hello everyone. TheVirginianist is here. Still alive and will if you all must know. ;) I want to let you all know that this story is still going to continue. It's just that Rocking85 himself is busy with personal and school related things on his end. Which is why no new chapters have been uploaded or updated recently this new year.

I know you are all excited to see his story on here by someone who admires it, but do believe me, this will take some time of some working together to make it all work great. Both from Anime AND Game alike. :) I'm still gonna try and add the parts that were missing from the game as well so it can be even better then before. I'm sure all of you know what I'm talking about. It would be great to know what we didn't see or didn't notice before and even seeing some stuff that was worth adding on.

Also, just know that in the future chapters, they'll be combine to make a 1 long chapter too, so be aware of it as always. ^^ Now here is the words from Rocking85 himself. :) ^^

Rocking85 (from Wattpad):  
 _I am sorry, but my personal life, such as school and family, comes first. I wish I could help more, but I currently can't._

The words from the creator of this story himself has spoken. Indeed, his persona life both School and Family ALWAYS comes first. I know everybody I know and of course you guys should know that already. so be sympathetic with us here. We all ave something very important to do first before we continue on our fun stuff later. So to make everyone feel better, I'll check up on Rocking every once in awhile to make sure he is still around and is holding it up over where he's at.

Oh! Also, I forgot to mention that I meant to post this on January 1st of this year (2019) so you guys can know of what was going on to why this story was taking awhile for it to continue. Oh well, least today you guys can finally get your answer to why "Lady Calamity & The Shepherd" was taking so long. That's something! :D Until Rocking is finished with everything on his end, this story will be On Hiatus until further notice.

That's about all I have to say. So until the time for this story to be Off Hiatus, I wish you all Good Luck on y'all's part over where y'all are at. :) See ya later & Happy (Very, very, very, very, VERY) Late New Years! ^^


End file.
